brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nire
Nire is a Brawler that can fire stuff off and through walls. Their Super spawns orbs that phase through everything and project beams that heal allies and damage enemies. Statistics at max level *Health: 4900 *Movement speed: 720 *Ammo capacity: 3 *Brawler class: Support Attack: Quintality The duplication feature functions like this: Upon hitting an obstruction(this includes brawlers), the first blast bounces off of the obstruction like normal. A second, non-damaging, and translucent blast will continue onward like nothing was in front of it. As soon as the blast isn't in an obstruction anymore, it becomes a normal blast. Note that destructible obstructions(like fences) cannot be destroyed by this attack. Also, the blasts count traveling through an obstructed tile like traveling through 2 non-obstructed tiles, and the blasts won't gain any extra range from duplication. When a blast runs out of range, it splits into 5 smaller blasts. These function exactly the same(can still duplicate upon contact), except that they can't split into even smaller blasts when they run out of range, have less range and damage, and move faster. If a big blast splits inside an obstruction, the smaller blasts will all be non-damaging and translucent like the big blast. Statistics at max level *Big blast movement speed: 1 tile per second *Big blast damage: 150 *Degrees between each big blast: 37.5 *Big blast range: 6 tiles *Small blast movement speed: 1.5 tiles per second *Small blast damage: 50 *Degrees between each small blast: 120 *Small blast range: 3 tiles *Reload speed: 0.4 seconds *Super charge: 5% per brawler hit Super: Orb Spawn The orbs do have a slight bit of control at the beginning—whenever you aim the Super will be where one of the orbs goes. They also only target brawlers, but they can target an unlimited amount of them. They rotate clockwise around Nire, and can stack in numbers. Statistics at max level *Damage: 400 *Hit speed: 1 hit every second *Range: 4.5 tiles *Distance from Nire: 12 tiles *Rotation speed: 20 degrees per second *Degrees between orbs: 120 *Super charge: 2% per brawler hit *Duration: 8 seconds Star Powers Arcane Acceleration For every tile a blast uses up, they gain a 5% additive speed bonus. Duplicated blasts will keep the speed of the original blast. When a blast splits into smaller ones, the smaller ones also keep the speed of the bigger blast. Lifesteal Frenzy At the first hit, Nire steals 20% of how much damage they do. The next hit results in them 40% of how much damage, and then 60%, all the way up to 300%. They must hit something else in 4 seconds, or else they will lose three stacks of lifesteal power(going from 140% to 80%(losing 60%)). After that, the timer resets. Whenever Nire heals from lifesteal, their teammates receive 40% of how much health Nire stole. Quotes *'Starting the round' **"Alrightie, it's time be annoying." **"Let's see how long these people last." **"More spraying magic everywhere? Heck yeah!" *'Attacking' **"Keep your eyes on this!" **"I'd like to see you avoid this!" **"These magic blasts will get out of hand...eventually." *'Taking damage' **"This isn't good." **"Uh-oh." **"This better not lead to a death." *'Killed' **"Rest in peace...killer of Nire." **"I'll be back." **"You're gonna pay for this!" **"Why me?!" *'Activating Super' **"Orbs of something, do something!" **"I'll be extremely surprised if you think that these orbs make no difference." **"Those walls won't help you now." *'Getting a kill' **"Chipped out that sucker!" **"Pathetic." **"Know your place, incompetent fighter." *'Respawning' **"Can't keep me down for long, suckers!" **"Absurd amounts of magic will be spawning again!" **"Let's see if you can kill me again. You did it once, so why not again?" Trivia *Nire's appearance is not here, because the creator of this page can't draw, but they do look like a mage dual wielding two staves. Someone on the wiki can come up with a speculatory picture for this wiki page if they want to. Be sure to credit yourself! Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers